The Elder Gods
The Elder Gods are the first known Gods to exist, preceding the Earth's Creation. They are the progenitors of their respective pantheons and rival the Dragon Gods and Trihexa in sheer power and strength. Some of them still rule their pantheons openly such as Ra, Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, and Parvati. The rest have either died, entered a deep slumber, or are in their words "enjoying retirement." The Elder Gods are split into two designations. Those who were born prior to the Earth's formation and during the Primordial Solar System are referred to as First Generation Elder Gods. Elder Gods born in the Archean Eon, or more specifically the Eoarchean Era are referred to as Second Generation Elder Gods. History The origins of the Elder Gods are fuzzy but it is known that they are older than the Earth and Humanity. They were responsible for the formation of the planet and presided over it long before Mankind emerged and the Younger Gods were born. Powers/Abilities The Elder Gods are beings of immense power and strength. They are much more powerful than all the other beings in their respective pantheon. The power of the Elder Gods is so great that they are considered to be under the Dragon Gods in strength and power. While most of the Elder Gods aren't members of the Top Ten, other than Shiva, some like Parvati are stated to be equal to him in strength and power. *'Immortality': The Elder Gods are immortal and cannot die due to old age or any other natural causes. *'Highly Advanced Regeneration': The Elder Gods all possess an immense healing factor being able to reform even after their physical forms have been destroyed. *'Invulnerability': The Elder Gods are impervious to most forms of harm and killing. Most Elder Gods can only be killed by Enochian Weapons or beings of equal or greater power. For example, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has referred to Sirzechs' Power of Destruction as only being able to tickle her. *'Cosmic Awareness': The Elder Gods are aware of many things in Creation. They were very much aware of Rizevim's machinations and moved in the backgrounds to thwart his efforts. Shiva was also aware that Issei was removing his pieces. *'Immense Strength': The Elder Gods are immensely powerful, each one displaying power comparable to those on the higher end of the Top Ten Strongest Existence. Shiva is purported to be the strongest God, if Ophis and Great Red were excluded from the list of known beings. Parvati, however, has been stated to be equal to Shiva in power and that other Gods from other Pantheons exhibit powers that rival or are on par with theirs. In order for Abzu to be defeated, it required the combined might of the three Principle Deities of the Sumerian Pantheon and their children. Amatsu-Mikaboshi herself is much more powerful than even her eldest child, Amenominakanushi, who is also an Elder God of extreme power. *'Highly Advanced Elemental Manipulation': The Elder Gods have great power over the elements. For example, Abzu, the progenitor deity of the Sumerian Faith, can control and manipulate all the elements to a greater extent than even Anu. *'Reality Warping': The Elder Gods have the power to control and bend reality to their whim. Amatsu-Mikaboshi was able to create a pocket universe within a room. *'Entity Creation': The Elder Gods are the progenitors of all other gods in their pantheons. They were the ones responsible for creating the gods of their pantheons. *Shapeshifting: The Elder Gods can alter their form as seen when Chaos commented that Shiva hadn't changed out of his child form in millennia. *'Teleportation': The Elder Gods can teleport to any location. *'Supernatural Concealment': After faking his death, Ouranos was able to hide his presence from Gaia and his fellow Elder Gods for thousands of years before being discovered by Samuel Colt. Other Elder Gods are also capable of doing this. The Rainbow Serpent has done this on numerous occasions to experience life among mankind, often suppressing her power and presence. *'Belief Independence': Possibly due to predating humanity, the Elder Gods do not require the beliefs of their worshippers in order to gain nor maintain their power. Anu, Chaos, Prabog, Ra, Apsu, Hundun, Pangu, and Bathala have all remained in power for thousands of years without losing a single ounce of their power. Members Greco-Roman Elder Gods *Chaos: Progenitor of the Greco-Roman Pantheon and God of Creation *Ouranos: Protogenos of the Sky and the First Ruler of the Greco-Roman Pantheon *Gaia/Terra: Protogenos of the Earth and the Ex-Wife of Ouranos *Nyx: Protogenos of the Night *Tartarus: Protogenos of the Pit *Erebus: Protogenos of Shadows and Darkness Mesopotamian Elder Gods *Apsu: Progenitor of the Sumerian Pantheon and Elder God of Chaos and the father of Anu and Ki. He is reported to be older than both Ra and Shiva in age. *Nammu: Progeinitor of the Sumerian Pantheon and the Elder Goddess of Creation. She is the mother of Anu and Ki. Often times, she is mistakenly referred to as Tiamat. Egyptian Elder Gods *Ra: The King of the Egyptian Gods and the only Elder Deity, other than the Trimurti and the Tridevi still ruling their pantheon. Ra is the God of the Sun and the creator of the Duat. *Aten: One of the Egyptian Creator Deities and God of Creation and the Supreme God worshipped in Atenism long ago. Vedic Elder Gods *Brahma: One of the Trimurti and the Vedic God of Creation. *Shiva: One of the Trimurti and the Vedic God of Destruction. He is the Supreme Deity of Shaivism. *Vishnu: One of the Trimurti and the Vedic God of Preservation. He is the Supreme Deity worshipped in Vaishnavism. *Parvati: Elder God of Hinduism and the Vedic Goddess of Love, Beauty, Fertility, and Divine Power. She is a member of the Tridevi and the Supreme Deity worshipped in Shaktism. Her alternate name is Adi Parashakti. She is a member of the Tridevi which consists of her, Sarasvati, and Lakshmi. Shinto Elder Gods *Amatsu-Mikaboshi: Progenitor of the Shinto Pantheon and Goddess of the Void and Darkness. *Amenominakanushi: One of the Kotoamatsukami and the Goddess of Creation. Norse Elder Gods *Ymir: Norse Elder Giant of Chaos. He was slain by Odin, Vili, and Ve long before the series began. Caananite Elder Gods *El: The Canaanite Elder God of the Heavens and Eternity and the ex-husband of Asherah. Native American Elder Gods *The Great Spirit: The Supreme God of the First Nation/Native Americans. God of Creation, History, and Eternity. Philippine Elder Gods *Bathala: The Supreme Being and Elder God of the Philippine Pantheon. He is the God of Power and Creation. Chinese Elder Gods *Hundun: The Chinese Elder God of Chaos and Confusion. She is considered to be the oldest of the Chinese Deities. *Pangu: The Chinese Elder God of Creation and Balance. He died long ago after "holding up the sky". Hundun states that this was due to him sacrificing all his power to prevent the destruction of the entire world after Nuwa abandoned her duty, causing Tian to head on a collision course with the core universe. His power was divided among the Four Sacred Beasts. Persian Elder Gods *Ahura Mazda: The Zoroastrian Elder God of Creation and Light and father of the Amesha Spentas and the Yazatas (Gods) of the Persian Pantheon. *Angra Mainyu: The Zoroastrian Elder God of Darkness and Destruction and the Father of the Daevas. Incan Elder Gods *Viracocha: The Incan Elder God and Progenitor of the Incan Pantheon. He is the father of the Three Incan Powers, Inti the Sun God, Pachamama, and Mama Killa. Mayan Elder Gods *Itzamna: One of the Mayan Elder Gods. Itzamna is the God of the Upper Air and is the father of the Bacabs. Aztec Elder Gods *Ometecuhtl: An Aztec Elder God and one of the two progenitors of the entire Aztec Pantheon. He is the God of Creation, Fertility, and Duality. *Ometecuhtli: The second Aztec Elder Goddess and one of the two progenitors of the entire Aztec Pantheon. She is the Goddess of Creation, Fertility, and Duality. Moche Elder Gods *Ai Apaec: The Moche Elder God and possibly their Supreme Being. Ai Apaec is the God of Creation, Protection, Food, Water, and Military Victory. Ai Apaec often takes the form of a spider with the head of a jaguar. Slavic Elder Gods *Prabog/Rod: The Slavic Elder God and the God of Creation. He was close to Dyeus Ilu, who is later known as Yahweh, the Biblical God. Australian Aboriginal Elder Gods *The Rainbow Serpent: The Elder Deity that takes the form of a massive serpent (Not a dragon. A snake) still worshipped today by the Aboriginals of Australia. The Rainbow Serpent is one of the oldest deities on the planet belonging to possibly the oldest religion on the planet known as the Dreamtime. Trivia *Viracocha apparently likes fatty foods. *Ai Apaec has an appetite for human heads, giving him the title The Headsman. *Vishnu and Shiva have admitted that at one point, they weren't very popular deities with Vishnu being mentioned 8 times and Shiva/Rudra being mentioned only 6 in the Rig Veda. *Prabog is rumored to have been in love with the Original Lucifer. *Every Elder God fears the wrath of the Rainbow Serpent. Shiva comments that when he was younger, he feared her ear pulls. *Nammu hates being called Tiamat. *El often capitalizes on the fact that people use his name in order to refer to the Biblical God. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi shares a very close relationship with Lucifer's daughter, Lilith. *Brahma often laments the fact that he isn't as widely worshipped as Shiva and Vishnu while Shiva doesn't care. Vishnu is the opposite of Brahma and often times wishes that he doesn't have as many followers. **Note: Vaishnavism is the largest denomination of Hinduism with over 62% of followers being Vaishanvists. *Due to the Rainbow Serpent's Pantheon being a Urreligion (meaning Primeval Religion), she does not depend on the beliefs of her followers in order to gain power but rather, she is completely independent of it. **Note: Other Elder Gods are similar. The Aboriginal Pantheon is completely unique in this regard that their entire pantheon does not depend on the belief of their followers in order to gain power. Gallery Amatsu 3.png|Amatsu Mikaboshi|link=Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Midnightverse) Abzu.jpg|Abzu Shiva destroyer.jpg|Shiva raa.jpg|Ra ada parashakti.png|Parvati ammm.jpg|Amenominakanushi kairos.jpg|Khaos/Chaos ouranos.jpg|Ouranos gaea.jpg|Gaea/Gaia Nyx_in_Shin_DxD.png|Nyx great spirit.jpg|Great Spirit 2777c300297e17b18e8239d0c609a7f6.jpg|The Rainbow Serpent Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas